


(podfic of) Tall kingdom I surround

by anatsuno



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Modification, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Fiction, Sentient Atlantis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they have the technology...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Tall kingdom I surround

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesse_the_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_the_K/gifts), [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tall Kingdom I surround](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13194) by Toft. 



> This fic is a remix of [Synthesis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/259174), by Thingswithwings, which you can either read or listen to ([mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/synthesis) ◊ [audiobook](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/synthesis-audiobook))! I only remembered there was a podfic after I recorded this, so I didn't mention it in the audio notes, sorry.

**Duration:** 8mn  
 **Size:** 6MB

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?1ecc7cfhkl0ob60) **

Or listen right here:  


Happy listening!


End file.
